Surfeando con el destino
by LucyCullenBB
Summary: HCL2-Una maldición ha recaído sobre su familia durante tres generaciones.Una maldición q le impide ser feliz a no ser q destruya a su mayor enemigo¿Conseguirá anular esa maldición o caerá en las garras de su peor enemigo,hundiendose en el deseo?-OS


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, son de la genial Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos ^^**_

_****_

* * *

><p><p>

_***Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo en el **__**"Hateful Lemonade Contest 2" ¡Estoy muy feliz! Espero les guste el OS, y prontito su respectiva continuación. ^^ ***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Título:<strong>__** "Surfeando con el destino"**__  
><em>_Penname:__ Lucy Cullen Boggiano__  
><em>_Summary:__Una maldición ha recaído sobre su familia durante tres generaciones. Una maldición que le impide ser feliz a no ser que destruya a su mayor enemigo. ¿Conseguirá anular esa maldición o caerá en las garras de su peor enemigo?__  
><em>_Pareja:__ Edward y Bella__  
><em>_Número de palabras: 10 762 (según Word)_

* * *

><p><strong>°.°.°.°<strong>

** - SURFEANDO CON EL DESTINO -  
><strong>

**.**

_"**El odio es un sentimiento aprendido e innato, pero también puede ser heredado… lo que significa una doble arma mortal…"**_

* * *

><p>Isabella Swan ya tenía escogida a su víctima.<p>

Entre sus manos sostenía un portafolio negro con fotografías, información e itinerario completo del hombre que debía destruir. Era ya su rutina personal; cada tres o cuatro meses hacía lo mismo: viajar por el mundo con el único propósito de hacer caer, derrumbar y quitar el poder al último descendiente de la familia Cullen. Todo esto se estaba volviendo una tarea difícil para ella, muchas veces ponía en peligro su vida, pero nada podía detenerla. La rabia y el odio se apoderaban de su ser a cada minuto que pasaba. Naturalmente, en sus planes nunca estuvo dedicar parte de su vida a esto, pero desde que se enteró que su felicidad estaba en juego, no dudó en aceptar su destino.

Isabella, o para los amigos Bella, estaba sentada en una de las sillas metálicas de la cafetería esperando el aviso para abordar el avión que la llevaría a Cabo San Lucas mientras degustaba el café y el sándwich de jamón con queso que había pedido en el _McCafé_ del aeropuerto. Al parecer se encontraba tranquila y decidida, como en cada viaje que hacía en esta temporada de invierno, pero su mente y su alma le estaban jugando una mala pasada, haciéndole recordar el porqué de su viaje y el porqué de un exhaustivo plan que estaba a punto de volver a comenzar.

Era simple. Todo, absolutamente todo, tenía principio y fin en una "maldición" que cayó sobre su familia hace, aproximadamente, unos cincuenta años...

Bebió su café y suspiró con una áspera placidez.

Hasta aquel entonces, el café nunca le había parecido tan dulce y amargo como lo probó aquel día cuando se enteró de la maldición que reinaba en su familia. Aún tenía muy vívido el recuerdo de aquella fría noche de marzo en su mente, cuando encontró entre cajas sucias y maltrechas, un pergamino viejo, roído y partido por la mitad, el cual sacó del libro donde estaba y desempolvó para alcanzárselo a Marie Swan, su abuelita de noventa años que yacía en su cama. Marie siempre había tenido una extraña fijación por lo sobrenatural; su colección de libros de ángeles, apariciones y significado de los sueños era extensa y tenía un lugar especial en la biblioteca de su casa de Forks, Washington. Pero, los que sin duda habían tenido su preferencia habían sido el _"__O__ráculo__ de osed__"_ y los naipes españoles. Con ellos pudo descifrar el pasado, presente y futuro de toda persona que se acercó a ella a pedir un consejo o una solución en sus años de juventud.

Y su familia no fue la excepción. Los había condenado con sus _"juegos del destino"_.

Marie Swan le confió aquella noche, un martes trece para ser más exactos, un secreto, sin darse cuenta que un terrible peso caería en los hombros de Isabella, su única nieta. Le confió el significado real de su "oráculo", el cual no se había limitado a hacer consultas a los sacerdotes griegos y esperar sus respuestas, sino que había pronosticado algo que nunca debió interpretar: el futuro brillante de la dinastía Whitlock, la cual iba a obtener numerosos reconocimientos y dinero si seguía exactamente las instrucciones dadas por el oráculo. Lo mismo sucedió con otras familias nobles que supieron del poder de Marie Swan. Todo marchaba bien, hasta que un día, apareció un joven encantador de ojos verdes, color de la esmeralda y un cabello castaño con finas hebras cobrizas que brillaban al sol que respondía al apellido _Cullen_. En ese momento supo que no solo le entregaba una profecía y una lectura de cartas, sino, entregaba sus sentimientos y su corazón en ellas.

Lamentablemente, Marie no fue correspondida, el joven sólo la buscó incontables veces por sus deseos de poder. Y como si la desilusión fuese poca; el haber jugado tantas veces con los designios y misterios de la vida, ésta le había cobrado el sentimiento más importante que podía tener: el amor… y el deseo de tener una unión de corazones verdadera con el hombre que ella amase.

"_Yo perdí el corazón una tarde lejana…__  
>pero la culpable soy yo por regalarte mi alma"<em>

Desde ese entonces, esa maldición cayó sobre Marie, derrumbando sus sueños y todo vestigio de felicidad. Años después, logró conocer a un hombre guapo, de cabellera negra y tez morena, pero huyó cuando se enteró que esperaba un hijo suyo. Triste, pero fuerte, luchó por su pequeña Renée, saliendo adelante con su magia. Si ya tenía la vida deshecha, seguir leyendo el oráculo y los naipes no podría quitarle nada más, ¿verdad? Esos eran sus pensamientos… Lo que no supo, hasta el día en que nació su nieta Bella bajo la constelación de virgo, era que con sus _"juegos del destino"_ había condenado a toda su familia a tener siempre el corazón roto. El día del nacimiento, el esposo de Renée, murió en un accidente, dejándolas solas con una bebe a quien cuidar…

Y si no hacía algo urgente, Bella, sufriría el mismo designio de vida.

La única y posible solución se encontraba atrapada en las frases del pergamino que Bella guardó tantos años, y que no podía descifrar a pesar de sus intensos estudios sobre magia antigua:

**_"En las profundidades de un océano, verde y claro como el ágata,_**

**_Encontrarás una virtud_**

**_No se compara con el oro ni el cobre,  
>pero mucho de ello tiene (...)<em>**

**_Si logras escalar sus atrevidos acantilados,_**

**_Y vencer sus intrépidos abismos,_**

**_Despertarás al ave perdida_**

**_Que resplandece escondido dentro del (…)_**

**_Pero... Sólo cuando el atardecer llegue a su fin…"_**

**_Ha…_**

**_MC... RS_**

Y ahí terminaba… estaba incompleto… estaba roto por la mitad.

Eran palabras vacías… palabras sin sentido que escondían una verdad.

Una verdad que contenía el fin de una maldición, no de una cualquiera, ni de aquellas que podías obviar con el tiempo y el espacio. No. Era una maldición que iba a trascender por generaciones y que le hacía daño con cada minuto que pasaba y que solo tendría fin, si conseguía acabar con el señorío y los triunfos de la última familia beneficiada por su oráculo: los Cullen, tomando venganza así de la última persona a la que Marie entregó su corazón…

Los Cullen. Ese apellido que Bella había escuchado desde que tuvo razón, ese nombre que le enseñaron a aborrecer bajo un odio heredado, ese nombre que no la dejaba ser feliz.

Los conocía muy bien. Los había estudiado con detenimiento, había seguido sus pasos día tras día. Eran una familia millonaria, dueños de la mejor cadena hotelera del mundo, así como de barcos cruceros, siendo su mejor carta, el viaje de ensueño por el Mar Mediterráneo.

― Más grande que el amor a la libertad es el odio a quien te la quita ―pronunció bajito. Los Cullen, por su sed de poder, por ambición, habían pedido muchos favores al oráculo, haciendo que Marie expusiese su integridad, y dándole a Bella una vida vacía y fría, sin amor; una vida sin padre, sin abuelo, una vida entera viendo sufrir a los que ella amaba.

Los Cullen, eran el principio y final de todo esto. Y, lo peor del caso, es que siempre había tenido la idea errónea, siempre había pensado que su mala suerte en el amor era porque tenía un problema serio que alejaba a los hombres después de cuatro o cinco meses de relación; pero cuando descubrió la verdad, la rabia, la confusión y el sentido de pertenencia surcó su ser como un rayo y tuvo la convincente determinación de proteger a su alma.

Muchas veces no sabía qué era hacer lo correcto, pero esto, sin duda no lo era; sin embargo, Bella no podía dejar que un pedazo de pergamino, ni una maldición a medio terminar, y mucho menos, un hombre que logró los triunfos mediante magia negra, le arrebatase la poca felicidad que podía obtener al ser libre.

Por ello, ahora se dirigía a Cabo San Lucas, lugar donde se desarrollaría el _Campeonato Mundial de Surf_, y en el cual, Edward Cullen, último heredero y campeón mundial durante cinco años consecutivos, participaría. Su último intento de destrozar a Cullen, hacía dos meses, no salió del todo bien y la dejó con un mal sabor de boca.

_"Última llamada a los pasajeros del vuelo 2208 de American Airlines con destino a la ciudad de __San José del Cabo__. Por favor sírvanse abordar el avión por la puerta de embarque número 22..."_

Era la hora.

Otra momento más para enfrentarse con su destino.

― ¿Lista Bella? ―le preguntó una suave voz.

― Hey… Demoraste ―contestó con el pulso acelerado. Se había concentrado tanto en los recuerdos del pasado que no escuchó acercarse a nadie.

― El _check in_ estaba _full_. Tuve que hacer cola, Bells ―le explicó el joven mientras cogía los maletines. Bella tenía la mirada fija en el amplio ventanal de la cafetería que daba hacia la pista de aterrizaje, suspiró profundamente y se volvió para darle una sonrisa dulce a su acompañante.

― No importa, hermano oso. De todos modos estuve entretenida.

― ¿En serio? No quiero que andes pensando en esas malditas palabras Bellita ―le reprochó con carita de niño molesto. Ella sonrió tiernamente al hombre robusto, de melena oscura pero de conducta infantil que tenía al frente, Emmett. Era increíble cómo lo había conocido y cómo se había convertido en su paño de lágrimas así como en la persona en quien más podía confiar.

Bella y Emmett, quien la acompañaba en la lucha, eran inseparables desde hace muchos años y ambos habían estudiado y analizado cada truco que Edward Cullen hacía en el mar.

Emmett también iba a participar en el campeonato de surf de esta temporada, y era un eximio competidor, pues se había formado en escuelas de surf de lujo cuando vivió en California; y a la vez, conocía a muchísimas personas importantes de este mundo. Algo muy significativo, sin duda.

― Difícil no hacerlo, pero en cuanto estemos en El Caribe, trataré de disfrutar nuestro plan.

― ¡Así se habla! ―la alentó mientras pasaba un brazo por encima de sus hombros para llevarla por el camino que conducía a la sala de embarque.

― ¿Hablaste con la señora Hale?

― Sí. Ya nos está esperando en el hotel. Dice que Cullen llegó anoche ―le respondió acariciándole el mentón y guiñándole el ojo―. Todo saldrá bien.

Bella asintió y avanzó más calmada junto a la sencillez y carisma del hombre, y cruzó la puerta, sin saber que el destino no siempre era certero, y las palabras podrían tener miles de significados, dependiendo de nuestra alma.

.

.

.

"_**El odio es un tipo de dolor que se debe a una causa externa"**_

El surf podía resultar arriesgado debido al esfuerzo físico y a las posibles heridas causadas por no tomar las precauciones necesarias, como mirar siempre antes de tomar una ola o ceder la ola a alguien que esté más cerca de la rompiente. En los campeonatos, cada competidor tenía un tiempo prudente para "tomar la ola y correrla" así como "sumergirse en un tubo" y salir victorioso antes de que la ola terminase y los hundiese en el mar.

El campeonato al que asistían Bella y Emmett era el acontecimiento anual en el que surfistas masculinos y femeninos luchaban por ser el mejor del mundo y estaba organizado por la ASP (siglas de la asociación de surfistas profesionales) la cual había enviado una nota de prensa, semanas atrás, con la nueva forma de evaluar el ranking de estos campeonatos. Y eso les convenía tanto a Bella como a Emmett, pues un solo descuido, y Cullen sería historia antigua.

Cada vez que atravesaba el mundo en búsqueda de los Cullen, Bella corría peligro. Su vida corría peligro, porque un mínimo error podría desenmascararla y echar al tacho todo su magnífico plan que había puesto en marcha mucho tiempo atrás.

Hasta ese momento iba todo bien. Primero acabaría con el heredero; luego iría por el resto. En Australia, logró cancelar el campeonato mundial WQS, y en Hawái, su hermano de padre, Emmett, obtuvo el segundo puesto. Sólo unos miserables puntos lo separaron de la gloria, pero aún así, toda la prensa escrita lo catapultó como el posible vencedor de Edward Cullen. Un golpe bajo para el maldito ego del príncipe de las olas.

Ahora, y después de tres meses, Bella seguía sintiendo los mismos nervios que le atacaron la primera vez que atentó contra la integridad de Edward. No era nada fácil, pues una cosa era trazar planes para destronar a un hombre estando cómodamente sentada en casa, y otra, muy distinta era volar al otro extremo del mundo para poner en marcha su plan.

Llegaron al hotel _"Riu Palace" _en Cabo San Lucas, México, al medio día y se instalaron cada uno en su habitación para luego bajar juntos a la extensa playa privada que tenía el hotel. Conforme iban avanzando hacia la zona cubierta, iban vislumbrando la cantidad de gente que había asistido al certamen. Al extremo derecho, cerca de unas palmeras, un grupo de personas con vestimentas holgadas pero igual de elegantes conversaban animadamente alrededor de un podio. Eran los organizadores y los _sponsors_. Al otro costado, estaban los surfistasde todas las partes del mundo, los hombres lucían ya sus trajesde marca, mientras que las mujeres exhibían ropas de baño diminutas, también de marca. Bella no evitó sentirse un poco opacada por ellas, pues su bikini, de un hermoso color azul, no era ni la mitad de pequeño ni elegante que el de las otras. Mas no hizo caso. Respirar la brisa fresca del mar y sentir la suavidad de la arena blanca bajo sus pies era muy relajante y una de las cosas que más amaba y disfrutaba de su misión. Bella siempre visitaba playas, islas paradisíacas, bahías, y en cada una de ellas trataba de liberarse de sus problemas y sentirse libre… hasta que aparecía Cullen y le opacaba el día soleado.

Y justo, no llevaban ni cinco minutos caminando por la orilla del mar, cuando lo vio. Ahí estaba él. Creído, arrogante, pavoneándose entre las mujeres como si fuera el máximo esplendor del mundo. Para él, el universo entero caía a sus pies, su felicidad estaba intacta, sus triunfos serían eternos así como los de su descendencia y nunca tendría que preocuparse por nada. Caminaba por la arena del Caribe con unas bermudas azules _Billabong_ y una playera blanca que dejaba entrever sus fuertes y perfectos músculos, robando miradas y suspiros a las ilusas que estaban a su alrededor. Llegó hasta donde se encontraba una bella mujer de figura envidiable y cabello color del oro, pero para nada discreta, pues le lanzaba miradas devoradoras y lascivas a cada paso que él daba.

Bella no quería reconocerlo, pero cada vez que veía a Edward semidesnudo exhibiendo su esculpido pecho, o con el traje de surf ceñido a su cuerpo y el cabello húmedo extrañamente desarreglado, su piel se erizaba y sentía un fuego galopante recorrer sus venas. Ella lo catalogaba como "odio", como la intensa cólera que sentía por él; pero estaba equivocada. Era imposible no sentirse atraída por Edward Cullen si por sus poros destilaba sexo puro, pasión desenfrenada y una fortaleza que ya envidiarían los otros hombres. Pero Bella no podía permitirse pensar de ninguna manera erótica sobre él, pues lo consideraba un sacrilegio…. Y no era parte de su plan.

En todos sus viajes, el itinerario estaba bien elaborado, ciñéndose en todo momento a las actividades deportivas y sociales que tenía su víctima. Pero no había anticipado el elemento humano: lo débil que podía ser la carne. Un error muy importante, sin duda. Sin embargo, no podía exponerse de esta manera a Edward. La clave residía en mostrarse decidida, fuerte y con mucho carácter.

― ¿Quién es esa que conversa con Cullen?

― ¿La rubia o la morena?

― La rubia.

― Tanya Denali. Es una modelo de pasarela reconocida ―le explicó observando el rostro de su hermana. Emmett también se sentía mal y triste por ella y por el destino que recibiría como herencia de los Swan; pero aún así, quería hacerle más llevadera la situación con alguna que otra broma―. ¿Celosa ratona?

― ¡No! ¡Ya quisiera él! ―exclamó dándole un golpe en el estómago. Él aparentó dolor, y empezó a partirse de risa, contagiándola.

― Vale… va…le

Era el día de ensayos previos. El verdadero torneo se realizaría a sesenta y ocho kilómetros al norte de Cabo San Lucas, en las playas de los _"__Los Cerritos" _y_ "La Pastora"__e_n _"Todo Santos"_. Estos lugares eran visitados durante todo el año por surfistas nacionales y extranjeros; y que gracias a su fondo arenoso y sus famosas olas de noviembre y abril, los hacían los lugares perfectos para desarrollar el campeonato.

Edward Cullen sólo ensayaba un día antes del campeonato de cuatro a seis de la tarde para luego no aparecer hasta el día siguiente. Muchos decían que su amuleto de buena suerte era seducir y tirarse a una chica castaña, otros decían que escuchaba música clásica o instrumental mientras recibía masajes, y otros aseguraban que tomaba pastillas para dormir y mucho _Red Bull_ al día siguiente. Teorías, teorías. Todos eran estúpidos intentos y versiones sin sentido hechos por las chicas que pretendían pasar una noche con el hombre más codiciado del planeta y heredero de una dinastía que trascendía con el tiempo.

Edward Cullen era considerado, por casi todo el mundo, como el mejor _surfer_ de la historia. Tenía una aptitud extraordinaria para la competición y era el único capaz de darle _una vuelta de tuerca_ más a cada maniobra. Su sentido único para leer las olas era inigualable y sumado al misterio que generaba su buena suerte, creó alrededor de su figura un mito mediático… Nadie sabía que hacía antes, durante y después de la competición para salir siempre airoso. Y eso podría ser su punto débil, del cual Bella podría aprovecharse.

― Buenas tardes damas y caballeros, ¿podría tener su atención, por favor? ―la música pop que sonaba por los altavoces fue reemplazada por una voz chillona, cuya dueña era una mujer bajita, de cabello oscuro y rostro exótico que se plantó en el podio.

Todos los asistentes, incluido Edward se giraron hacia la mujer, dándole a Bella una vista mucho más limpia de su apetecible figura. Su espalda era igual de majestuosa que su pecho. Poseía hombros anchos y fornidos, propios de la carrera que había escogido, y sus piernas, cubiertas parcialmente por vellos castaños que le daban un toque de masculinidad.

― Muchas gracias. Disculpen por empezar con retraso, pero _acaba_ de llegar nuestro campeón mundial del año pasado, y de acuerdo al programa que les alcanzamos anoche, nos dará unas palabras de aliento y perseverancia, sobre todo a los nuevos competidores de este año. Por favor, denle un gran aplauso a Edward Cullen.

Todo el aforo rompió en aplausos, los cuales aumentaban con cada paso que Edward daba con soberbia hacia el pequeño estrado. Muchas chicas lo cogieron del brazo mirando por encima del hombro al resto, como luciéndose. Bella se mantuvo discreta y callada en todo momento.

― Te lo agradezco, Dorothy ―pronunció Edward con un suave tono de voz que parecía terciopelo. La mujer morocha le sonrió con nerviosismo y no dejó de mirarlo. Era tan obvia, pero… ese era el efecto que tenía Cullen en las mujeres. Hasta la más fuerte podía flaquear y caer rendida a sus encantos.

― Adelante…

Edward esbozó en su rostro una sonrisa ladina muy linda que llamó la atención de Bella. En todos los certámenes que ella había asistido siempre había contemplado esa sonrisa, era un atractivo añadido a su belleza, como su sello personal. Sus ojos, de un precioso verde esmeralda, divagaban por todo el lugar como si buscaran a alguien, mas le restó importancia, pues lo que le atraía como miel era el contraste de su piel bronceada con su cabello cobrizo. Incontables veces, Bella había visto a Edward conversar, declarar o reír y nunca le había pasado lo que en estos precisos instantes le estaba pasando. Estaba deslumbrada… Sí, como una colegiala frente al chico más popular y sexy de la escuela… ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Cómo podía permitirse ser blanco fácil para él? Quiso mover su cuerpo y largarse de ahí, pero sus piernas no respondían, libraban una batalla aparte, donde el fuego de la excitación podría abrirse paso y ganar. Cada movimiento de su rostro, de sus manos y de su boca se traducían a cámara lenta, sintiendo cómo sus extremidades se entumecían a la par que un calor nada familiar se implantaba en sus mejillas… Era algo extraño, muy extraño…

Edward terminó de hablar y las mujeres aplaudieron con más fuerza cortándole la ilación de sus pensamientos eróticos… Sin duda, el físico de su víctima era un arma peligrosa, seductora y endemoniadamente sensual. El problema era que ella no podía dejarse impresionar por él. Ella debía odiarlo por herencia.

Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo podía odiar a alguien que no conocía? ¿Cómo podía aborrecerlo y detestarlo con todas sus fuerzas? Quizá, él no tuviera la culpa de los actos del pasado, pero seguía siendo la persona destinada a hacerla sufrir, a hacerla sentir como la peor cosa del mundo. Nada de lo que Bella hacía era correcto, nada estaba bien; y en lo único que ella podía ser realmente buena, las puertas se le cerraban y le negaban ayuda. ¡Ni que decir del amor! Y todo era culpa de los _Cullen y su ambición por el poder_… por los Cullen ella no gozó de un padre, ni de un abuelo. Nunca pudo ser feliz, y nunca lo sería.

¿La solución? ¿Desterrar todos los sentimientos de odio y rencor de su alma y de su cuerpo? Sí, quizá… pero era imposible. Cada vez que lo veía, cada vez que leía algún triunfo de ellos en los negocios, en el amor, o en el deporte, le hervía la sangre, porque todos esos favores habían sido divinos, obtenidos mediante engaños y falsas promesas a su abuela. Le habían arrancado el corazón para luego devolvérselo sobre un pañuelo sucio como si no hubiera pasado nada. Y Bella no podía permitir eso. Ella quería ser feliz, plena y dichosa, ella quería reír, gozar de sus triunfos y de sus victorias porque era lo justo. Ella deseaba no volver a verse opacada por un ser que no valoraba nada de su riqueza.

― Larguémonos de aquí ―propuso Bella.

― Esta noche será la fiesta de bienvenida para todos los competidores, ¿vienes conmigo, Bells? ―le preguntó Emmett suavizando la tensión. Él sabía lo mal que se ponía Bella al ver al _heredero de la magia_ en todo su esplendor.

― No lo sé… preferiría quedarme en mi habitación ―le respondió directa y claramente. ― ¡Oh vamos Bells! Te vas a divertir, vas a conocer gente interesante y podrás dialogar con personas que merecen tu atención ―sugirió. Era una idea tentadora. Rodearse de más gente podría ser un buen escape a su debate mental, pero aún así, dudaba―. Sabes que no estará Cullen ahí. Nunca asiste a las fiestas.

― Él no me importa.

― Bella, no te cierres por unas simples frases. Prometo hacer todo de mi parte para que mañana te libres de esa maldición. Sé que he fallado muchas veces como hermano y no he dado lo mejor de mí, pero esta vez no será así. Te lo prometo: derrumbaremos a Cullen sí o sí. Primero, será en el concurso; luego, será en la empresa.

― Emmett, tú haces todo magnífico… no… no debes disculparte conmigo… ―le dijo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Los recuerdos, las sensaciones querían apoderarse de ella.

― Déjame hacerlo, no sabes lo mal que me siento al no ser partícipe de tu dolor. No es justo que una chica tan linda y tan inteligente como tú esté condenada a esta vida. Lamentablemente, tu abuelita no sabía lo que hacía cuando le leyó el futuro a los Cullen, no sabía que entregaba su alma al diablo, pero tú no vas a pagar por los errores de otros en el pasado. Yo te voy a ayudar a superar todo esto ―le limpió las lágrimas que ya surcaban las mejillas de Bella.

Cada palabra, cada gesto de su hermano de padre bañaba su alma de una profunda tranquilidad. Se serenó mientras paulatinamente su corazón volvía a bombear como antes. La garganta le dolía por querer irrumpir con un llanto largo y doloroso, pero lo suprimió, y una vez más, fue la mujer fuerte y decidida que había criado su madre Renée.

― Te quiero, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

― No más que yo pequeña ratona.

― ¡No me digas así! ―objetó.

― Eres mi hermanita menor, ¡y te digo como yo quiero! ―Bella le lanzó una mirada matadoramente tierna y lo abrazó riendo como una niña pequeña. Emmett aprovechó su acercamiento para desatarle el pareo y jugar con él un rato. Bella avergonzada por sentir el aire rozar sus muslos, trató de alcanzar el pedazo de tela, pero su hermano era tan alto y corpulento que a su lado siempre perdía la partida.

Pero, era el regalo que había recibido del cielo a los quince años cuando se enteró que Charlie, su padre, había tenido un hijo años antes de su nacimiento. Eran hermanos de sangre y sus lazos eran fuertes y perpetuos… y ambos saldrían adelante.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**El amor y el odio no son ciegos, sino que están cegados por el fuego que llevan dentro"**

Edward la Reconoció.

No era la primera vez que la veía. Desde hace un año o un poco más, Edward había notado la presencia de Bella en los campeonatos. Y hoy, la vio en la ceremonia de bienvenida. Nunca podría olvidarse de una mujer que llamara tanto su atención, como lo hacía Bella. Tampoco sabía cuántas veces ese rostro angelical lo había hecho hablar en sueños. Sólo tenía la idea clara y precisa de quién era…

… Isabella Swan, era la mujer que no sólo atormentaba sus sueños, era aquella que numerosas veces atentó contra su vida y su profesión… En un primer momento, no lo podía creer, pero gracias a las averiguaciones y conexiones que hizo, descubrió la verdad… No quería odiarla, tampoco guardarle rencor, pero era imposible… esa mujer intentaba destruir todo lo que él, con mucho trabajo, había logrado. Sin embargo, siempre mantuvo la inquietud y la incertidumbre del porqué ella hacía lo que hacía con él…

Por el prisma con que se mirase, Edward Cullen era un hombre que lo tenía todo. _Según sus constantes alardeos_, su abuelo y su padre habían trabajado muy duro para lograr todo lo que ahora les pertenecía. Su gusto y su afición por las olas era herencia de genética y de sangre. Su abuelo había ganado varios torneos de surf, y él, Edward, tenía la fe en que superaría su propio record del año 1997, año en que fue campeón en _Mundaka._

Esta misma noche se celebraría la cena de bienvenida para todos los organizadores y competidores del Campeonato mundial de Surf. Cada año los eventos se volvían más exóticos y presuntuosos. La cantidad de surfistas aumentaban con los años y el lugar. Ya no se limitaban a playas americanas o australianas, si no a playas exóticas, donde las olas podían alcanzar tres metros de alto.

Edward Cullen no tenía planeado bajar a la cena. Nunca lo hacía, puesto que hacerlo significaba menos horas de su típico y oculto ritual; y si quería mantener el halo de misterio en su imagen frente a la prensa y a las mujeres, debía quedarse en su habitación.

Pero esta vez era diferente. Se había quedado más que sorprendido al ver a _su dulce tortura_ ahí, parada en la playa con un bikini azul que dibujaba perfectamente sus delicadas curvas y que la hacían ver mucho más apetecible que antes.

Y esta noche, impulsado por la fascinación y misterio que Bella emitía a cada mirada, decidió asistir a la cena con su pequeña hermana Alice para así buscar a _su tortura_ y tratar de averiguar sus pretensiones… Además, y aunque Cullen no quería aceptarlo, una oleada fogosa de celos irrumpió en su cuerpo cuando la vio riendo y saltando como una niña pequeña al lado de aquel hombre de cabellera negra. Gruñó internamente cuando la vio partir con él _"sabe Dios a dónde"_… pero, ¿por qué se sintió así? ¿Por qué le nació el sentido de pertenencia cuando la vio huir de la ceremonia? Ella era una simple mujer que lo perseguía para destruirlo. Nada más.

Cuando ingresó al restaurante muchas miradas estupefactas se volvieron hacia él. Era un milagro, una sorpresa, un misterio el ver al _grandísimo y todopoderoso_ Edward Cullen en la cena… ¡Nunca lo hacía! ¿Por qué rompió su ritual? _"Nadie lo iba a saber tampoco…"_

― Edward… ―lo llamó su hermana.

― Dime Al...

― Esta tarde llamó papá. Me volvió a recalcar que regreses a Los Angeles apenas termine el campeonato. No quiere que te quedes más días aquí en México ―la miró aturdido.

― ¿Para qué me quiere en Los Angeles? Debo estar en New York el lunes.

― No lo sé Ed… Sólo me dijo que quería discutir un nuevo proyecto contigo. Algo sobre los cruceros de Europa.

― No tengo alternativa, ¿no? Siempre se sale con la suya ―bufó rodando los ojos.

― Anímate, así podrás ver a Sarah.

― Ya no estoy con ella

― Oh… lo siento.

― No lo hagas, Allie ―le contestó dulcemente mientras paseaba su mirada por todo el lugar.

Una parte de Edward, anhelaba la vida tranquila de las personas normales _"contar con alguien con quien compartir los momentos pacíficos de la vida y ser tratado por lo que era…" _pero el glamour, los lujos y la ilimitada atención mediática eran parte de su vida y no podía desprenderse de ellas con facilidad.

Minutos después, un joven se llevó a Alice de la mesa dejándolo solo. No tenía ánimos de conversar con nadie, incluso, otros corredores de olas, profesionales como él, iban llegando con bellas mujeres a sus costados y le dirigían una mirada amable que invitaba a la plática; pero no se acercó a ninguno.

De pronto se quedó sin aliento al fijarse en la mujer que estuvo esperando. Bella se hallaba en el otro extremo de la sala. Su cabello chocolate caía en ondas sobre su espalda desnuda y la piel de su rostro era pálida, como la luz de la luna del mediterráneo. Nunca la había tenido cerca, pero podía jurar que sus ojos eran profundos y sin límites. Llevaba un vestido sutilmente sensual, del color azul cielo y que le daba un toque agradable a su piel.

Edward se puso de pie y fue en su búsqueda. Estaba acostumbrado a que las mujeres acudieran a él, pero necesitaba conocer a aquella… Por varios motivos… el primero, era porque tenía que averiguar quién era en realidad, saber el porqué de sus actos vandálicos contra él. Y segundo, necesitaba reclamarla como suya.

Como el león que era, capaz de rendir a quien se le cruzase en el camino, desataría la bestia que residía en él. Ella le atraía… ella sería suya.

.

.

.

El estúpido de Cullen había llegado a la cena. _"Era lo último que podía hacer" __"Era una venganza del cielo"_, pensó Bella.

Todo iba marchando bien en la comida. Bella conversó con varias personas y tomó unos cuantos _Daikiris_, hasta que irrumpió en el lugar Edward, con un impecable terno gris oscuro y una corbata de seda color vino, para amargarle la noche. Sus aires de bonanza mezclados con su altanería y engreimiento se notaron al simple pestañeo. Había asistido con su hermana Alice y conversaba animadamente con ella en una mesa cerca a un gran ventanal. Alice lo miraba con mucho cariño y devoción, y él le sonreía con una exquisita sonrisa torcida cada vez que podía… y eso hacía hervir la sangre de Bella.

Ella envidiaba el sentimiento de pertenencia de Edward. Él tenía familia, casa, empresa, triunfos, amor y un sitio que él podría considerar como su hogar, en Inglaterra. Lo tenía todo y por eso lo odiaba. Porque ella vivía sola bajo una maldición que no dejaba que sus relaciones sentimentales durasen más de tres meses, y por ello, nunca había encajado en ningún lugar. No en su mundo, por lo menos.

Todo eso la hacía sentir que debía, necesitaba vencerlo, bajarlo de su nube de éxitos como su abuelita había planeado… ¿pero cómo? Bella había intentado de todo, se había pasado la mitad de su vida estudiando y tratando de descifrar las frases del pergamino. Pero, por más vueltas que le diera al asunto, o hiciera un juego de letras, o consultara los jeroglíficos del antiguo oráculo de Marie, no había forma de acertar con el significado real de las frases.

_"En las profundidades de un océano, verde y claro como el ágata,_

_Encontrarás una virtud_

_No se compara con el oro ni el cobre,  
>pero mucho de ello tiene (...)<em>

_Si logras escalar sus atrevidos acantilados,_

_Y vencer sus intrépidos abismos,_

_Despertarás al ave perdida_

_Que resplandece escondido dentro del (…)_

_Pero... Sólo cuando el atardecer llegue a su fin…"_

_Ha…_

_MC... RS_

No eran palabras complicadas, ni frases muy elaboradas, pero no podía comprender el porqué esa insignificancia representaba el destino de su vida. Solo tenía en la mente, las palabras de su mamá… _"Debes derribar, destronar a los Cullen. Ellos le hicieron daño a nuestra familia y hasta que no lo hagas, ese pergamino no tendrá sentido"_.

Suspiró profundamente y sin soportar más al _todopoderoso Cullen_, salió del abarrotado salón a una terraza desde la que se divisaba el mar sereno de Cabo San Lucas, cuyas aguas eran reflejadas por una radiante luna.

"_Hoy hay miles de estrellas y una mágica y radiante luna llena"_

― Es una noche preciosa, ¿verdad?

La profunda voz masculina que escuchó a sus espaldas le produjo un agradable cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, y no se sorprendió cuando, al volverse, vio a Edward Cullen de pie tras ella. La rabia que sintió al verlo en el gran salón hacia un rato, no regresó… _"Deb__e ser el poder mágico de la luna"_

― Es cierto.

― ¿Puedo reunirme contigo? ―Bella asintió.

"_Más vale tener cerca a tu enemigo…", pensó._

― Soy Edward Cullen ―se presentó emitiendo confianza y seguridad en cada palabra, algo muy característico de él que a su vez Bella detestaba. Era la primera vez que ambos se tenían frente a frente y sin querer se quedaron prendados uno del otro. Incluso, sus corazones nublaron la sensación de odio, olvidaron el lugar donde estaban y los dejaron libres para que sus ojos recorriesen las virtudes del otro.

Pero uno de ellos debía reaccionar…

― Lo sé ―respondió Bella mostrando indiferencia.

Él rió entre dientes.

― No es muy original, ¿verdad?

― Mmmm… depende de cómo lo veas.

La frialdad de las palabras de Bella le dolió. Edward había esperado encontrar a una mujer más vulnerable a sus encantos… una mujer como todas. Bella se giró y fijó su mirada nuevamente en el océano.

― ¿Qué haces aquí en Cabo? ¿Eres uno de los nuevos competidores de este año? ―le preguntó haciéndose el desentendido. Él sabía que Isabella Swan era su acosadora personal.

― Sí ―mintió. No pensó en las consecuencias.

― ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ―la pieza cayó como hielo, podría desenmascararla―. Apuesto que es tan hermoso como el cielo de hoy.

De cerca, él tenía el efecto de hacer que a las mujeres les temblasen las rodillas, y estaba seguro que Bella, no era la excepción… Cierto que era hermosa y más con la luz de la luna reflejada en su rostro, creando un contraste plateado con su piel y el vestido azul que decidió portar ese día, pero sus ojos chocolate era lo que lo estaban volviendo loco de misterio y seducción. En esos instantes, no le importaba el porqué le mentía y lo destruía, podría incluso persuadirla o arrinconarla contra la pared hasta obtener la verdad; pero ahora, sólo quería enterrarse bien profundo en su cuerpo, sentirla vibrar de placer bajo el suyo mientras suplicaba una y otra vez que no parase… y saciar así, sus instintos más primitivos por poseerla.

― Bella…

― Muy lindo ― _"al menos no me mentía con eso"_

Edward le sonrió y con el dorso de su mano le empezó a acariciar la piel expuesta de su brazo. Quería seducirla. Bella sintió que la pasión que había despertado en ella mientras lo vio hablar en la tarde regresaba de inmediato. El maldito cosquilleo en sus partes íntimas que le hacían delirar, que le hacían replantearse sus convicciones… Ella no podía sentirse de aquella manera, tan liberal y condescendiente con él. Con el hombre que estaba destinada a odiar…

― Esto no es buena idea… ―le retiró el brazo con un aplomo envidiable. Nadie se resistía a Edward Cullen.

― ¿Desearías beber algo conmigo primero? O quizá, ¿dar una vuelta? ―preguntó. Ella no le hizo caso y decidió alejarse de aquella terraza.

― No… no es conveniente ―murmuró.

― ¿Y qué lo es? ―insistió él cogiéndola del brazo y atrayéndola a su pecho. Sus rizos chocolate impactaron con su rostro e hizo que inhalara el delicioso aroma a fresias.

― Nada… ―se removió para apartarse pero sólo logró que su agarre se intensificara sintiendo la masculinidad de Edward tras sus pantalones. Sus pezones y su intimidad se estremecieron aún más―. ¡Déjame ir!

Dándole una mirada dura, la soltó.

No la iba a besar a la fuerza, porque si lo hacía podría desatar al león furioso que vivía en su interior.

No lo iba a besar aunque la forzase… Ella tenía dignidad y no caería fácilmente…

No se iban a besar, eso estaba claro, existía _un abismo muy grande_ entre ellos para que llegasen a un acuerdo… pero, nunca debían confiarse del destino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Se necesita más de una vez para disfrutar la venganza…"**_

A la mañana siguiente, con la rabia aun serpenteando por sus venas, Bella se dirigió con Emmett a la playa de _"Los Cerritos"_, lugar donde se iniciaría el show. Ellos contrataron, como siempre, una movilidad privada que los transportó sigilosamente, para así llegar dos horas antes de la concentración general de los surfistas. Ahí se encontrarían con Rosalie Hale, la hermosa pretendiente de Emmett y poseedora de un cargo muy importante. Ser reconocido, aunque no fuese un Cullen, traía muchas ventajas…

Asimismo, era la hora de ultimar detalles… debían sabotear la competencia. Si ese plan no funcionaba, aún podían usar algún otro truco. Fuera cual fuese la artimaña que usasen, lo iban a hacer caer, y si era posible, hundirlo entre los corales.

.

.

― ¡Mierda! ―gritó con rabia Edward.

Después de un ego partido por la mitad. Después de un rechazo, la peor cosa que podría pasarle a un Cullen era sentirse acorralado, usado y estúpido.

El plan de Bella había resultado. Se había cancelado el campeonato del día y a Edward Cullen le ardía la piel de furia. Estaba confirmado. Otra vez más, _la tortuosa acosadora_ volvía a hacer de las suyas. _"Era la última vez que ella le veía la cara de idiota"_. Él no podía permitir una cosa así. Nunca más.

Sus amigos trataron de calmarlo.

"―_No es para tanto hombre, sólo se ha postergado un día por fallos técnicos__ y posiblemente por el __aumento inusual de la tormenta marítima"_.

"― _¡Estupideces!"_

"―_Edward, seguramente__ mañana será __diferente…" _

"―_No pierdas la fe, hermanito…" _

"― _¡Cállense!"_ No se molestó en escucharlos. Nada podía parar al león que rugía por salir. Él se había preparado durante dos arduas semanas para este momento, para triunfar y ser el rey de las olas, no para ser un estúpido que seguía las instrucciones indirectas de una mujer.

Rugió. _"Nunca provoques a un león dormido…"_

Los aficionados lo rodearon. No tenía tiempo ni ánimos para sonreírles, pero hizo un esfuerzo por mostrarse cordial. Edward Cullen debía mantener su popularidad, su buen alarde con las fans, su coquetería innata que seducía con una sola mirada. Fue justo ahí cuando vio el familiar pelo castaño de Bella. Siempre se obligaba a no desaprovechar la oportunidad para seducir a alguna que otra mujer; pero, esta vez tenía ante sus ojos a la única mujer que lo había rechazado, sin contar que le había destrozado su sueño de ser nuevamente ganador.

Esta vez no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Anoche, Bella se dio el lujo de evitarlo, de alejarse de él dejándolo aturdido, molesto y con un gran dolor entre sus piernas. Él tenía hambre de ella así como un infinito instinto de posesión y sadismo. En parte, Edward reconocía que era su orgullo herido lo que lo impulsaban a buscarla.

Hizo una señal a su guardia de seguridad.

― No dejes que esa mujer se vaya ―le indicó a la vez que señalaba a Bella.

― Sí señor ― contestó Demetri.

― Enciérrala en mi tráiler.

― Entendido, señor ―obedeciendo de inmediato se acercó a ella cogiéndola bruscamente de los brazos. Bella lo miró arqueando una ceja y el vigilante dedujo que no le hacía gracia la idea, pero poco le importó. Demetri cumplía órdenes―. Es mejor que no grite, señorita. Acompáñeme ―tiró de ella y Bella se sintió pequeña en brazos de ese gigante. Por más que buscó a Emmett con la mirada no lo encontró. Supuso que estaba con Rosalie.

"_Estoy en las garras del león", pensó._

.

.

Más tranquilo, sabiendo que Bella esperaba en su tráiler bajo llave, Edward se dejó tomar fotografías y flirteó con algunas admiradoras.

Su tráiler estaba a unos cuantos metros del estrado principal, pero lejos de la zona de paramédicos y _911_.

Cuando llegó y la tuvo a su alcance, la tomó por la muñeca con rudeza y la atrajo hacia él. Bella dejó escapar un pequeño gritito cuando sus cuerpos entraron en contacto.

Edward no sonrió. Se dedicó a mirarla como lo hace un león con su presa. La odiaba. Odiaba a aquella mujer que trataba de atentar contra su vida, que usaba sus encantos femeninos para convencer a los jueces, odiaba que se saliera con la suya siempre.

― ¿Qué te has creído idiota? ¿Qué me puedes tratar como tratas a todas las personas que te rodean? – trató de zafarse.

― Oh… cuida la boquita, Isabella. No querrás pagar caro cada palabra que has dicho ―espetó.

― No me importa ―dijo secamente.

― Debería importarte. Puedo levarte a juicio por acoso, ataques físicos o destrucción de la propiedad ―la amenaza era vana pero le proporcionó una cierta satisfacción al proferirla. Bella lo miró irritada.

― ¡Idiota! ¡No sabes lo que dices! ¡Déjame ir!

― Eres obstinada, ¿no?... ¡Niégame en la cara que no estás aquí por mí! ¡Niégame que no seas una acosadora! ―sus ojos flamearon y la cogió de la muñeca impidiendo que huya.

Bella se quedó callada. No contestó. Él sabía la verdad, _"o al menos una parte de ella". _Tembló y se sintió intimidada. No por la mentira, si no por el _profundo y rebelde océano_ esmeralda que se abría ante ella.

Edward no pensó que podía salirle todo fácil. Ella era una _pequeña loba, _sabía a qué jugaba; pero la tenía ahí, indefensa entre cuatro paredes.

― ¿Sabes qué es lo que creo?… ―alzó la voz arrimándola a la fría pared y quitándole de un solo tirón su hermoso _pareo_ celeste. La estremeció―. ¿Sabes qué es lo que pienso del porqué estás aquí? ―su aliento impactó con la piel cremosa de Bella provocándole reacciones sexuales que nunca antes había sentido―. Lo que tú quieres es una buena follada y sabes que yo puedo dártela ― jugueteó con su mano por su estómago, sus muslos, haciéndola partícipe de lo excitado que se había puesto―. ¿No es cierto?

― Eres un arrogante y creído… Nunca te pediría algo así ―soltó cada palabra con odio.

― Nunca digas nunca, porque podrás arrepentirte

― Nunca lo haré.

― Entonces, ¿para qué vienes? ¿Por qué me sigues en cada campeonato? ¿Por qué interfieres con los certámenes haciendo que los cancelen? He averiguado sobre ti Isabella… ―le acarició el mentón― y déjame decirte que conmigo eso no funciona. No puedo dejar que sigas atentando contra mi vida, ni contra mi futuro.

― No sé de qué me hablas ―se defendió.

― ¡No mientas! Te he visto varias veces, en Perú, en Australia hasta en Hawaii. Sólo te advierto una cosa… conmigo no se juega a no ser que sea en _mi_ cama ―le dijo pegando su cadera, Bella gimió y sintió su duro miembro palpitar por debajo de la fina tela.

Edward quería aclararle quién era él. _Necesitaba dejar establecido su dominio sobre ella._  
>Bella quería verlo suplicar, rogar por perdón… pero también quería besarlo. Su boca pedía unirse con la de él.<br>Sus cuerpos querían disfrutarse sin ningún impedimento.

― Suéltame… ―susurró. Bella odiaba mostrarse débil y encolerizada.

― Sólo si me dices el porqué estas aquí

― No.

― Tú lo buscaste.

Con la fuerza que lo caracterizaba, capturó las muñecas de Bella entre la pared y sus manos mientras que sus labios recorrían la grácil curva de su cuello. Bella cerró los ojos, quiso gritar, escapar, golpearlo,… pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. Estaba siendo acechada por un animal salvaje. Estaba siendo apresada bajo las garras de un león dominante. Él no le daba tregua, la acariciaba, la pervertía, la excitaba como nunca antes la excitó un hombre…

Cuando Bella reaccionó y trató de zafarse; él, ejerciendo su poder, la besó. Y ella se rindió. El beso fue como una explosión de fuegos artificiales, fue como si su unión hubiera estado pactada desde hacía mucho tiempo… como si _estuviese escrito en un papel_… Bella sintió la calidez de su aliento y el delicado roce de su lengua contra su boca. Y en ese momento supo con certeza que la misión a la que se enfrentaba era más peligrosa de lo que había imaginado.

― No lo niegues, Isabella… Tu cuerpo reacciona al mío.

No respondió, era imposible hacerlo con la respiración entrecortada. Bella suspiró cuando Edward introdujo una mano entre sus muslos, y gimió cuando deslizó los dedos por el centro de su bikini. La tela estaba caliente y húmeda. Llegó a las tiritas de su bikini y sutilmente las desató. Bella se mordió el labio sintiendo un delicioso escalofrío recorrerla de arriba abajo. ¿Cómo era posible que su cuerpo se comportase de aquella manera, totalmente desinhibido y descarado? Su cuerpo era un traidor. Un traidor de sangre que sólo buscaba su propia satisfacción sexual sin importarle el verdadero motivo de su presencia ante el dueño de aquellos ojos verdes que la hipnotizaban. Se dejó besar nuevamente mientras uno de los dedos de Edward apartaba la tela y se deslizaba por la abertura de su cuerpo, empapándose de su esencia femenina. Bella se estremeció de un fugaz placer. Estaba casi lista para él.

― ¿Lo ves? ¿Lo sientes? ¿Lo hueles? ―le preguntó en su oído, introduciendo la punta de su dedo. Bella no respondió, estaba entre aturdida y excitada―. Tu ser tiembla por ser poseído.

Se miraron. Las palabras y la forma de Edward de expresarlas hacían que Bella odiase las sensaciones y sentimientos que estaban fluyendo de su cuerpo. Odiaba lo atorrante y seguro que podía ser Edward al declarar su posesión sobre ella. Si no hacía nada pronto, quedaría a la deriva. Debía controlar su instinto sexual y sólo centrarse en su venganza.

― Te odio ―él sonrió de la lado. Edward había demostrado quién estaba al mando de la situación.

Por primera vez, Bella comprendió que, aunque con su plan pretendía resolver los problemas de una generación antigua, no había forma de saber cual iba a ser el resultado de su solución.

Unos golpes en la puerta del tráiler diluyó el encuentro. Edward supo que era Demetri para solicitar su presencia en la conferencia de prensa.

― Salvada por la campana, _ma petite louve __**(**__*__**)**_ ―lo fusiló con los ojos―. A no ser que quieras esperarme aquí.

― Ni lo sueñes.

Bella, irritada y aún aturdida por lo que acababa de pasar, se amarró el bikini con odio y se colocó nuevamente su pareo a la vez que Edward abría la puerta.

― No será la última vez que nos encontremos, Isabella. Este asunto no está terminado.

― Por mi parte sí.

― _Ma louve_… nunca confíes. Podría sorprenderte por tu ventana esta noche ―dicho esto, Edward salió del tráiler con una sonrisa ganadora.

"_Deb__o huir de la guarida__ del león", _se dijo a sí misma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**El odio no disminuye con el odio. El odio disminuye con el amor"**

Si Edward pensó que con su pequeño y desagradable encuentro ella se daría por vencida, estaba muy equivocado.

Habían pasado ocho días desde que vio por última vez a Cullen en el campeonato. No se acercó más a él y tampoco quiso hacer nada en su contra. Ya se ingeniaría otra manera de destruirlo. Emmett la notó rara y pálida, así que le sugirió que lo acompañase en su casa de playa de Los Angeles para que se distrajese y no estuviera sola. Bella aceptó de inmediato con la esperanza de borrar el sabor enloquecedoramente maldito de los labios de Edward, y olvidar cada segundo que su cuerpo vibró por su contacto.

Aquella tarde había decidido darse un baño en las mansas aguas del pacífico. El color del cielo era mágico, se acercaba la hora del crepúsculo y las tonalidades rojas y naranjas hacían acopio de una belleza natural. Disfrutó la libertad y paz que le proporcionaba el mar. Lo que nunca pensó ver al salir de éste, era a un hombre recostado en la arena esperándola con el dorso desnudo y bronceado, exhibiendo la candente musculatura que la excitaba.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó asustada―. ¿Cómo sabías…?

― Lo sé todo de ti, Isabella

Nerviosa y con el ceño fruncido, cogió sus cosas de la arena, se tapó de inmediato con el pareo blanco y siguió su camino sin volverse atrás.

Edward apresuró su paso y la alcanzó.

― ¿Ahora huyes de mí? ¡Qué irónico! ―el sarcástico comentario le provocó un escalofrío por la columna.

― Pensé que esto estaba terminado. No te quiero cerca de mí, Edward.

― Pues yo sí. Aún guardo el sabor de tu excitación en mi boca, Bella ―el sexy tono de voz de Edward le propinó un latigazo de fuego en el bajo vientre―. Desde hace tiempo sueño contigo, pero desde la semana pasada, no he podido pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú.

El corazón de Bella empezó a martillar con fuerza. Apretó los dientes y se recriminó por la agitación, obligándose a adoptar una fría altivez que pretendía negar que la presencia del hombre le afectara de algún modo. Siguió caminando por la orilla hasta que se vio en una encrucijada. Había llegado a un muelle y no tenía salida.

No iba a permitir que el pánico se adueñara de ella y le hiciera renunciar a todo lo que quería.

― ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que sí, que soy una mujer en búsqueda de venganza? ―lo enfrentó.

― Te exigiría respuestas, claro… pero después de hacerte mía ―la atrajo hacia él, dejándola a pocos milímetros de su boca. Las piernas de Bella temblaron, derritiéndose ante los ojos de Edward que despedían un fuego que intentaba abrirse camino hasta su alma.

Trató de calmarse, pero su respiración errática la delataba.

― Déjame decirte que saborearía con gusto tu decepción…

Negó con la cabeza. _"Ma petite louve est rude"(*). _Sonrió.

― Lo único que saborearé aquí, es a ti, Isabella ―le aclaró cogiéndola de la cintura y deslizando su otra mano por el hombro de Bella, limpiando las suaves gotas de agua que seguían impregnadas ahí. Los pezones de Bella se tensaron y se sensibilizaron al máximo haciéndola desear y odiar su prepotencia.

― Suéltame…

― Eres ruda... Como me gusta ―le murmuró sosteniendo su cabeza hacia atrás y dejando su cuello listo para besar―. Pero, ¿sabes? Todo se resume a una sola cosa… No quiero soltarte, y tú, no quieres que lo haga ― dio por finalizado su argumento con arrogante certeza arrancándole el pareo, en un movimiento que la hizo palpitar.

― Idiota.

Y la besó.

Y ella se lo permitió, consciente de que era una estupidez.

Abandonando descuidadamente toda precaución, le devolvió el beso con deseo de provocar el estallido de pasión que casi la había vuelto loca días antes. Él saboreó su sumisión, se deleitó en ella haciéndole desear la fuerza de su sexualidad. Bella sabía que era una idiota, una débil, pero estaba abrumadoramente tentada a experimentar lo que él pudiera hacerle antes de volver a su propio mundo, donde ambos luchaban por dominar y cazar al otro.

Edward la echó suavemente en la arena sin dejar de besarla, había descubierto que besar a Bella era adictivo, y sólo lo podía semejar a la adrenalina que sentía cada vez que corría alguna ola.

Dos almas y dos cuerpos se encontraban en ese instante peleando como dos corrientes adversas. El alma de Bella sentía un fuerte escozor al besar a Edward pero a la vez, moría de excitación por hacerlo; el alma de Edward, fraccionada de la misma manera sabía que le causaba daño, pero quería demostrar su supremacía. Estaba claro que no se pondrían de acuerdo… pero, por el momento, sus cuerpos lo hacían por ellos.

El rostro de Edward reflejaba una urgente necesidad y sus ojos lanzaban la orden silenciosa de que no se moviera mientras le desataba el bikini. Bella deseó que le arrancara las prendas, que la liberara de todo y dejara únicamente la mujer que era, desnuda y deseable.

La brisa del mar sólo aumentaba los escalofríos en su piel. Sintió que sus pechos se volvían más pesados y que sus pezones hormigueaban como buscando el aliento de Edward… él, como si le leyera la mente, los atacó con besos y mordiscos que la llevaron al límite, haciéndola gemir de dolor y ansiedad por ser invadida con la inminente erección de Edward. Lo sentía tan grande y poderoso tras la tela que sólo pensaba en llenarse de él.

― Edward...

Lo llamó y no le importó. El se deleitaba con sus gemidos, con su aliento, con su desesperación que solo queria escuchar más... Asi que deslizó sus dedos hábilmente por su intimidad, abriendose paso entre sus pliegues para acariciarle el clítoris y hacerla gemir aún más. Su boca, sedienta por sus labios, volvió a morderlos y lamerlos con ferocidad. Bella gimió y respondio de la misma manera, enredando sus lenguas en un tórrido combate que le hacía suspirar.

Aferró sus brazos a su cuello a la vez que Edward introducía dos dedos en su cuerpo con urgencia, metiéndolos y sacándolos, haciendo que sus caderas se agitaran y buscasen una penetración más profunda. Bella arañó, mordió su piel instándolo a acercarse más. Quería a Edward Cullen. Se sentía viva en brazos de aquel hombre. Tal vez se debía a la magia que existía en su ser, o al efecto de la luna alzándose sobre el cielo tornasolado, transformando las aguas de un radiante color plateado.

―Tu olor me llama, Bella… ―le susurró mientras mordía sus pezones―. Pero necesito penetrarte ya.

Su sexo vibró. Deseaba que la hiciera suya sin importarle el lugar. Edward había despertado algo tremendamente primitivo en ella, un desbocado deseo de poseer la esencia del hombre, de retenerlo, aunque sólo fuera durante breves instantes.

― Mírame Bella ―ella lo hizo y un instante después sintió la calidez de su erección sobre el centro de su cuerpo. Edward deslizó sus caderas arriba y abajo sobre ella y frotó la punta de su miembro contra su humedad. Bella jadeó audiblemente y se arqueó hacia él. Necesitada por sentirlo en su interior, lo tomó con su mano para situarlo y facilitarle la entrada, pero él no se dejó, le apartó la mano, la esclavizó y la penetró de una sola estocada. Ambos gimieron al sentir el contacto de piel con piel. Fue una experiencia que ninguno de los dos había sentido antes.

Se aferró a su cabello, enredando sus dedos en la suave textura del mismo mientras toda la feminidad que palpitaba en ella respondía a su masculinidad. La excitación invadía el cuerpo de Bella al compás del reventar de las olas en la orilla del mar, asemejando su oleaje al golpe de caderas incesante y a las embestidas de Edward, que se volvían cada vez más fuertes y rápidas colmándola de apasionantes sensaciones.

― Más, Edward... ¡Más!

― Sabía que me suplicarías por más... _ma louve _―volvió a capturar sus labios embriagándose de su dulce sabor mientras que la hacía doblar las rodillas contra el cuerpo para poder penetrarla más profundamente y para que estuviera abierta y vulnerable para él.

La boca de Edward buscó y lamió sus pezones que se habían convertido en su manjar exótico, con un sabor entre dulce y salado al tanto que la embestía con más fuerza haciendo que la arena se hundiera bajo su cuerpo y formase una silueta similar a la de ella. Un placer insoportable invadió el cuerpo de Edward quien gemía y gritaba el nombre de Bella una y otra vez sintiendo cómo sus paredes lo apretaban y lo envolvian en un placer que desbordaba lo real.

Bella lo vio rugir tan majestuoso como un león y fue suficiente para alcanzar su propia cumbre de éxtasis. El orgasmo la golpeó con la misma intensidad que lo hacían las olas en la orilla del mar, formando un sin fin de fuegos artificiales que se bañaban con las pequeñas gotitas de agua salada que salpicaban y besaban sus cuerpos al ritmo de sus respiraciones.

Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la arena y jadeó en busca de aire. Bella seguía deleitándose con las vibraciones de su centro alrededor de Edward.

― ¿Cómo me encontraste?

― Fue fácil. Olvidas quien soy Bella.

― Sería mejor que lo haga ― "_pero no lo puedo hacer"_

El cambio de color de la piel a causa del _sunset_y del inicio de la noche lo hacía ver más hermoso. Edward miró sus ojos chocolate y no pudo evitar de hacerle la propuesta...

― Ven, acompáñame a mi casa. Es la que está al frente.

Bella lo miró entre sorprendida y excitada; aturdida y temerosa... Lo que había pasado era un error… que no podía volver a cometer. Edward la observó con detenimiento… y lo que vino a continuación fue como un _déjà vu_… lo que menos pensaba, vino a su mente… _**"En las profundidades de un océano, verde y claro como **__**el ágata, encontrarás una virtud"… **_Sus ojos… son de un atractivo color verde, del mismo que la piedra semipreciosa del ágata, _le criso._

_**"**__**No se compara con el oro ni el cobre, pero mucho de ello tiene"**_ Su cabello, resplandece al sol, y éste lo transforma de un tono castaño claro a un cobrizo…

"_**Si logras escalar sus atrevidos acantilados y**__** vencer sus intrépidos abismos**_…" Su ego, su dominación, su engreimiento la obligaban a apartarse de él, pero la venganza los había unido.

"_**Sólo cuando el atardecer llegue a su fin…" **_Su unión había tenido lugar al finalizar el crepúsculo.

Una parte de su cerebro reaccionó... Tenia sentido... ¡Oh Dios! ¿El pergamino hablaba de Edward? ¿El oráculo intuyó desde hacía años este encuentro? Era necesario averiguarlo… pero… no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo ahora…

― Vamos, Bella.

Bella miró la luna e hizo acopio de la fuerza que necesitaba para olvidar las posibles consecuencias de sus actos. Necesitaba a Edward Cullen y, al parecer, él la deseaba aquella noche. Aquello era todo lo que necesitaba. Al menos por ahora.

.

.

.

Edward la alzó y la llevó a su casa. Las averiguaciones que hizo, dieron con la respuesta a una de sus interrogantes: el hombre alto y fornido era su hermano y vivia en Los Angeles a dos bloques de su casa. Hecho suficiente para esperarla y acorrararla. En su cama, se hizo dueño de su cuerpo al menos tres veces más, y en cada encuentro, la pasión prevalecía entre ellos. Era una química explosiva que acabó con la detonación adustua de sus cuerpos excitados, uno encima de otro. A la mañana siguiente, Bella se levantó sigilosamente, reclamándose lo estúpida que había sido; pero llevada por una intuición casi mágica, se dirigió a la oficina de Edward. Era como un santuario antiguo lleno de fotos en tonos sepia y cartas escritas a mano que adornaban sus paredes blancas; postales y libros viejos en las estanterías llamaron su atención, buscó entre sus hojas sin saber por qué, las pasaba una a una con total rapidez hasta que encontró lo que inconscientemente había estado buscando, probablemente durante toda su vida: Un pergamino.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Era exactamente la otra mitad del suyo… la misma letra, el mismo color amarillento del papel, el mismo olor a rancio. Leyó el contenido una y otra vez… Las frases se completaban, todo tenía sentido ahora…

Pero, la inscripción con tinta azul al final de la hoja, la hizo temblar. Aún le quedaba una cosa por descubrir y que podría simbolizar su derrota o su éxito. Era un párrafo escrito en francés.

Bella siempre buscó sentido al pergamino, tomándolo como una prueba para su venganza, para alimentar su odio heredado hacia los Cullen, pero lo que nunca supo es que _"el oráculo de osed"_ no la condenaba a una vida vacía y sin amor. Todo lo contrario, había condenado a la única nieta de Marie a encontrar la mitad de su alma en el corazón misterioso de Edward Cullen.

Al juntar los dos pergaminos en uno solo, debían unirse sus corazones con un lazo indisoluble para permanecer siempre protegiéndose, la pregunta era… ¿a costa de qué? ¿De engaños? ¿Traiciones? ¿Amor?

La última frase tenía la respuesta...

.

.

.

Despertó y miró a su alrededor. La almohada que estaba junto a él aún estaba arrugada, y las sábanas olían a sexo y al delicado perfume de Bella.

Como alma que lleva el diablo, se puso de pie y fue a buscarla. Su pequeña loba no estaba. De pronto vio unos papeles que volaban por la sala, provenientes de su oficina. La puerta de caoba esta corrida, dejando fluir el aire libremente y revoloteando los contratos, facturas e informes que yacían regados por el suelo y el escritorio. La ventana que daba a la playa estaba abierta de par en par, favoreciendo el tremendo desorden del lugar. Parecía un desastre causado por un huracán… Parecía que alguien había revuelto su oficina buscando algo.

De pronto una llamada lo aturdió. Se acercó al teléfono antiguo que tenía ahí y contestó. Era su padre. Él nunca lo llamaba si no era importante.

― ¡Edward! Me acaban de informar que el nuevo proyecto está en peligro ―la voz trémula que escuchó por el auricular, lo pasmó.

― ¿Cómo?

― Alguien nos ha robado la idea, alguien ha saboteado nuestro plan… ― hizo una pausa ―. ¿Es posible que alguien haya podido deducir lo que estábamos haciendo? Esa información sólo la tenías tú, hijo.

Edward se quedó pensativo mirando su oficina, conforme ataba cabos y desterraba ideas de su cabeza, la ira volvió a invadirlo. Apretó los puños, enfadado por el hecho de que Bella no sólo se hubiera marchado sin avisarle, sino porque ella podría ser la causante principal de su desgracia. Ella pudo rebuscar entre sus cosas mientras dormía…

"_¿Qué harías si te dijera que sí, que soy una mujer en búsqueda de venganza?"_

_"Te equivocas conmigo, Edward..."_

_"__Disfrutaré__ gustosa tu decepción"_

Rugió. No era certera su traición, pero su huida dejaba entrever muchas cosas... No podia dejarla libre, mofandose de él, haciendole daño. No. Edward debía ir en su búsqueda para someterla y dejarle bien en claro quién era él.

Lo único que él no sabía era que Bella estaba más cerca de lo que podría imaginarse. No podía huir muy lejos de ahí en sólo unas horas. Mucho menos con un secreto entre sus manos.

"_Este secreto que tienes conmigo nadie lo sabrá, estará escondido una eternidad…"_

Suspiró. Esa mujer lo tenía loco. Tal vez, para Edward Cullen, su destino era odiar a Isabella Swan.

O quizá para Isabella, sea amar a Edward Cullen...

.

.

.

_"**No juegues con el destino… porque nunca sabrás que castigo te depara el futuro"**_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

*******¿CONTINUARA? ^-^**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Notas*<strong>

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí. ;) espero les haya gustado el OS ^^ Quiero nuevamente agradecerles por todo el apoyo que me han brindado durante el contest, ¡estoy muy feliz por haber ganado! ¡No pensé que podría hacerlo! y todo se lo debo a ustedes ;) ! ¡son lo máximo! ^^

Estos días, viajaré a otro país. Será un viaje por vacaciones y salud, así que a fines de noviembre que regreso, comenzaré con la segunda parte de este fic. Espero que les siga gustando y bueno, como les dije, aún hay cositas, interrogantes, profecías y situaciones que el oráculo les depara a nuestros chicos... ^^ (y si quieren pegarle a alguien por el final, desquítense con Edward, él no sabe buscar bien ¬.¬)

¡No olviden comentar! =) Quisiera leer sus sugerencias, tomates, o lo que ustedes deseen.

_Un agradecimiento especial a mi beta: larosaderosas *-*_

_y a mis amigas: Romi, Kalita, Gabi, Jeni y Diana._

_¡Todas son lo máximo!_

**Besos a todas. Lu.**


End file.
